Digital signage systems are often placed at public spaces, in particular locations with high visibility, such as airports, shopping malls, train stations or sport arenas. Recent developments in display technology have led to the introduction of digital displays that extend along the side of a sports field, to display advertisements or other announcements dynamically. The messages displayed on the digital displays are captured by the TV camera, so that a large audience is achieved for the messages, as well as being viewed by the viewers at the location.
WO 93/04559 discloses an image depicted in an inverse perspective form on a playing field for a sporting event.
WO 98/43231 discloses a figurative print for a plane print carrier that comprises a primary, a secondary, and a tertiary figurative element. Each of the three elements shows an angular displacement of between 0 and 90 degrees in relation to a perpendicular view of the figurative print on the plane print carrier so that the figurative print appears with a special effect, when the print is viewed from an oblique position relative to a perpendicular viewing.
DE 20 2012 010 931 U1 discloses a carpet with LEDs for displaying letters, characters, logos or film sequences that appear to stand upright, when viewed from a particular angle.
Since the prior art systems have limited possibilities, there is a need to eliminate those limitations. Moreover, there is a need for the creation of signage with new features.